This invention relates generally to sub-surface soil removal such as employed in the construction industry, and is particularly directed to apparatus for forming a generally horizontal underground bore.
Water lines, sanitary storm and utility ducts are typically installed by digging a trench, laying pipe in the trench, and back filling the trench. This is an acceptable approach in new construction where there are no structures or improvements such as driveways or streets. Where improvements are present, a strip-like portion is typically removed from the improvement to permit excavation and laying of the water line or other type of duct. The improvement must then be repaired or replaced, rendering this approach time-consuming and expensive. When a natural obstruction such as a tree is encountered, it frequently must be removed. This also is highly undesirable.
To avoid the time, work and expense of removing and then replacing the improvement as in current approaches, it would be desirable to form an underground bore beneath the improvement (or tree) and to place the water line in the thus formed bore which are most commonly used for underground telecommunications and power line installations. There are currently directional drilling machines capable of forming an underground bore which are most commonly used for underground telecommunications and power line installations. However, these directional drilling machines typically include a diesel engine, fuel tank, gear box and transmission, torque converter and hydraulic system, and are thus large, heavy and expensive. It is typically moved by a crane or hoist and incorporates a heavy, high strength frame which provides support for the aforementioned components. With accessories, even a small directional drilling machine may weigh as much as 7,000 lbs. and requires a skilled operator. Because of their size, weight, complexity and cost, directional drilling machines have not gained acceptance in laying of water lines and other underground services.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a horizontal boring apparatus which does not require its own power plant, it is easy to use, including installation and removal, is adapted for use with conventional construction equipment such as crawler excavators and large backhoe loaders having an articulated arm, and provides a low cost approach to forming underground horizontal bores.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a horizontal boring apparatus which is fast, is easily installed, operated and removed, is powered and maneuvered by a conventional construction vehicle, and is capable of forming highly linear horizontal bores of extended length.
It is another object of the present invention to form an underground horizontal bore such as for laying a utility service line without disturbing surface improvements and vegetation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight, compact arrangement for drilling an underground horizontal bore which is positioned by an articulated arm such as on a crawler excavator and is powered by a hydraulic drive motor.
This invention contemplates an apparatus for forming a generally horizontal underground bore, the apparatus comprising a first auger; rotary drive means coupled to the auger for rotating the auger; support/guide means disposed on a generally flat, substantially horizontal portion of ground adjacent to where the underground bore is to be formed, and wherein the support/guide means is aligned with an intended direction of the underground bore; and positioning means for placing the auger and rotary drive means in engagement with and for displacing the auger and rotary drive means along the support/guide means with the auger in contact with the ground for forming a horizontal bore.